This invention relates to coating compositions and to such compositions that are useful as topcoat finishes for automobiles. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel binder useful in solvent borne autoxidative coating compositions that have particular utility as refinish paint compositions for automobiles.
The use of organic solvents in compositions useful as auto paint compositions is well known in the art but the drying step usually results in long drying times or the use of heat to evaporate the solvent.
It has also been recognized heretofore that water can be used as a volatile solvent in coating compositions. The use of water as a solvent in coating compositions has many disadvantages, however. Among these disadvantages is the fact that more heat is required to evaporate water than for any of the organic solvents and this results in a necessity to allow more time and/or the use of higher temperatures to evaporate the solvent.
I have now found novel autoxidative organic solvent-containing coating compositions comprising a binder of a blend of a maleic modified acrylic copolymer and an unsaturated polyether that can be air-dried in a short period of time. Such compositions have been found to be particularly useful, when pigmented, in air dry refinish paint compositions for the automotive industry.